Justice in Hogwarts
by CreedKeeper
Summary: HPNaruto Crossover... Kaida has done everything she could to live up to her name, Masako, but unable to deal with her past and her life as a ninja, uses a forbidden jutsu to go to the place she is most needed regardless of dimension or time.
1. The Little Dragon of Justice

Language table

"hello" - Main language

_"hello" -_ Secondary language

'hello' - thought

"**hello**" - yelling in main language

_"**hello" - **_yelling in secondary language

**'hello'** - yelling in a thought

Justice of Hogwarts

Chapter One: Justice Appears

Don't Panic. Masako Kaida knew this was the first rule of being a kunoichi and had taken it as her nindo, her ninja way. She had trained for this moment ever since she had heard of its possibility from the forbidden scroll. It was not enough. Every fiber of her existance screamed out against the force of the jutsu. Her mind shouted that it was unnatural, her body that it was unwelcome. Then in one sudden torrent of thought and wind, one feeling of Déjà vu and regrets, one emotional flood, it was over. She was there. Where there was, she had no idea. All she knew was that this was the place she needed most to be that needed her to.

_Flashback_

"Were you really a ninja once, Momma?" A five year old Kaida asked, her violet hair bouncing.

"Yes..." She answered wistfully. "I was a medic nin in Konoha, but that was before... nevermind that... I was known as the 5th Hokage's greatest apprentice, but that is over now. Now, I have you." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Momma, do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. Even if I'm no longer a ninja, you are all I have left of him."

"What if I was a ninja? Would that make you happy Momma?"

Her mother laughed causing her light pink hair to cascade down her back in light trembles. "That would make me happy Little Dragon, but I would have to train you here, so I don't know how much you would learn."

"Can we go back to Konoha then Momma? Wasn't the 6th your friend? Wouldn't he want us back?" Kaida almost begged, her dark forest green eyes meeting the emerald of her mother's.

She had her sad smile on her face as she said "He was my friend, he even loved me once. But we've both moved on and I don't think he'll ever forgive me for choosing your father over him back then. He was his rival you know. Like a brother to him."

"Will I ever meet father, Momma? I promise I'd be good."

"Should we live so long... Kaida, his blood runs thick in you as you will find later. But you will not have the revenge in your heart as he did. It might be best for now if you don't meet him."

Kaida hung her head and said "Yes Momma" like an obediant child while thinking about everything. Then she spoke up "Thats not fair Momma. I want to meet these people too."

Her mother smiled again, thinking of irony. "Kaida, many things are unfair. That is why you are my Masako, my justice. If you live your life without losing what I have lost, then that is all te justice in the world that I need. Be free Masako Kaida."

_End Flashback_

Kaida opened her eyes and counted slowly to herslef. At ten she stood, ignoring the wave of nausea and reclaiming her legs. She looked around over her thin oval glasses and tried desperately to regain control over her breathing. She was on the edge of some forest, and what stood in front of her was a castle, larger and more spectacular then anything she'd ever seen. Don't Panic. Don't be Caught by Suprise. Don't show Fear. Know before you Act. Improvise. Anything is Possible. Accept and Move on. Act on Necessity. Be patient. Be justice. She recited this over and over until she took a deep breath and steeled herself. Kaida picked up her bad and started to her castle, making a mental note of the ground's layout as she crept closer to what appeared to be the entrance.

'This has to be it' she thought nearing the gate. 'if the spell went wrong I'd be dead not stranded. This has to be the place.' She made a handsign out of habit, then let it go, instead checking that her weapons were hidden but nearby in her messenger bag. She knew what power felt like and this caste reeked of it. She closed her eyes a moment and knocked on the door, causing a resonating sound to fill the air until it was opened by an old man.

* * *

Please read and review! I'd appreciate any feedback 


	2. Curious Indeed

Language table

"hello" - Main language

_"hello" -_ Secondary language

'hello' - thought

"**hello**" - yelling in main language

_"**hello" - **_yelling in secondary language

**'hello'** - yelling in a thought

Curious Indeed

The kunoichi blinked and said a hesitant hello in English, one of the many languages she had mastered for her training as a spymaster.

The old man stared at her for a moment, and then brought her inside. "Curious…" he muttered under his breath while leading her down a long hallway to a stone gargoyle. "Bertie Bots" he said.

Kaida blinked again, she had assumed she had the right language when he let her in. Then her heart skipped a beat, the gargoyle swung aside revealing a spiral staircase.

She hid her astonishment and followed the old man up the stairs. They led to an office of sorts filled with swirling and twirling objects of power. Most interesting to Kaida was a bright blood red bird, which she recognized from tales as a phoenix. He gestured to a chair and she sat cautiously guarding her thoughts.

"A drink? Some tea perhaps?" the man asked, getting out some cups, saucers and a teapot.

"Yes, thank you Mister…?"

"Dumbledore, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this academy." He said testing her knowledge of her surroundings. He hated to use truth serum on youth, but he could never be too careful these days, with Death Eaters on the rise and the Dark Lord himself back.

"What academy is this, sir?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are Miss?"

"Kaida, Masako Kaida." She said, feeling she could trust him at least with her true name. She was a little unclear on what the school was for, but let it slide as a mistranslation on her part.

"And what are you doing here Miss Kaida? How did you get her?" Dumbledore asked, peering at her intently.

"I don't… remember… all I remember is my name and a flash of light." Kaida smiled to herself, this story had been used many times and had not failed yet. It helped avoid complications and unwanted questions. All she had to do was be believed now and she would have the perfect excuse. He looked nice enough, but she had learned never to trust too far if she could help it.

Dumbledore calmed himself. He could not read this girl at all. It was as if her mind was completely closed off to him. To him! He was one of the greatest wizards in world, Order of Merlin 1st class, and he couldn't read one little girl? He must be getting old. She was a curiosity though. She had lost her memory but ended up in one of the most secure places in the wizarding community. She did not have the look of a witch, more of a writer or dreamer. She did not appear to have a wand, but she saw the castle, so what could she be but a witch?

He sighed to himself. He had too many headaches already, and amnesia was the last thing he needed to add to that list. There was only one thing he could do for her here, with her memory as it is. He had to make her stay here as a student until she remembered where she had come from, or someone to call. What was one more student anyway?

The silence was worrying Kaida. He should have said something by now, he had to have believed her, hadn't he? She had rehearsed and rehearsed until she was confident of her acting abilities in any situation. If he believed her, why was he taking so long to answer? If he hadn't, why was she still alive? Spies are disposed of, and suspicious characters dealt with. She had gone through this before on both sides.

Then the silence broke. A boy about her age burst into the office. He had unruly hair and round glasses framing his face. What caught Kaida's eye was his scar. It was the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, and looked like a battle scar to her. What Dumbledore noticed was his expression of outrage.

"DUMBLEDORE! HOW COULD YOU HIRE THAT---"He shouted, breaking off when he saw Kaida. His face flushed in embarrassment and finished lamely with "um… witch…"

"Hello Harry. Ah! Yes! Harry, this is Masako Kaida. Kaida, this is Harry Potter." Dumbledore beamed as he introduced them, thinking he had a solution to two problems at least.

"Um… Hello Harry…" Kaida said a little wary of his previous outburst.

"Err… Hullo, Kaida?" Harry stammered unsure of what he had heard and still flushed at being overheard by a stranger.

"Kaida is starting today as a… How old are you dear?"

"15"

"5th year student, just like you are. She has amnesia, but I am sure she can handle it. Now, Harry, I am sure she will do fine, but could you watch out for her the next couple of days? And show her to the great hall to be sorted? I'll be headed there shortly myself."

Both teenagers started to protest, Kaida at not needing any guidance, and Harry at being ignored, but took another look at each other and laughed at their identical faces.

"Thank you… professor." Kaida said reviewing English honorifics in her head.

"Err… right… It's this way Kaida." Now Harry's face was flushed for a different reason.

"Good luck!" Dumbledore called after them, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Please Read and Review! All feedback welcome. 


	3. A Hat of Sorts

Language table

"hello" - Main language

_"hello" -_ Secondary language

'hello' - thought

"**hello**" - yelling in main language

_"**hello" - **_yelling in secondary language

**'hello'** - yelling in a thought

A Hat of Sorts

Don't panic. The Great hall loomed before her and she took a step back. If she had thought the castle's outside looked impressive, or the headmaster's office impressive, she had not yet seen the hall. There were 5 tables, 4 parallel and filled with what had to be hundreds of students. The other table overlooking then had adults, who had to be the teachers.

Harry noticed her discomfort and directed her gaze up to where the ceiling should have been. There should have been stone, wood, or even plaster, but instead there was sky. Not just any sky, she was watching a storming, crashing, windy chaotic sky. The sky was a deep royal blue, unlike anything she had seen, and was offset by bouts of violet lightning that would strike just above a table before dissappearing. The clouds were a dark silver grey and it had to be the most beautiful thing Kaida had ever seen. She took another look at the students, and gaped in disbelief. Unless lightning was right next to them or the rain effecting them, they were completely ignoring the storm.

"Amazing" she whispered to herself, at the sky and their reaction. She started digging through her bag, ignoring Harry's murmers about the ceiling being on the fritz and not to worry that it was this way all the time.

"Erm... what are you doing?" He asked as she brought out severel pieces of woodand started putting them together. She didn't answer and he soon saw it was an easel as she pulled a canvas over it and brought out some charcoal pencils. 'How does that fit in there?' he thought, missing the fact that they were almost completely blocking the doorway.

By now they had attracted somewhat an audience. The meal was almost over and with an easel blocking part of the door, next to THE Harry Potter no less, there was no way they wouldn't notice something happening. After the triwizard tournament, and specifically what happened after, most were not too comfortable with his presence even when it wasn't affecting anyone.

Kaida's concentration was broken as she heard a voice behind her.

"Whats he doing there? Who's the girl?"

"Quiet you blockhead! Can't you see they're busy?" A tall redheaded boy said smacking a chubby boy clutching a toad on the back of the head.

Kaida flushed bright red and cursed to herself as she saw the people surrounding her in black robes. She breathed deeply and shut her eyes while putting up the easel and rolling up the canvas. 'Calm down. They did not see. That did not just happen. I did not lose it over one storm. Again. I did not forget everything for one drawing. My training is still valid. I am a kunoichi. OhmygodIcan'tbelieveIjustdidthat! They are civilians even! How did they even get behind me here? If this was a mission I'd be dead by now! **Gah!!!!!!!!! Calm down! Breathe!** Okay... relax..."

Harry noticed her furious blush and blank expression and thought it was only her art she was worried about people seeing. "You'll get used to the stares eventually, that was really good by the way."

"Breathe, just relax." she told herself until her face resumed its natural color, and her expression its normal state of detached calm.

"And here I thought I'd have to call the hall's attention myself." Dumbledore beamed apprearing behind the students. He was clutching an old hat and seeming oblivious to everyone except Kaida's suprise. "I would like to introduce Miss Masako Kaida, a transfer student of sorts until some memory problems work out. Now, lets get her sorted shall we? Back to your tables."

At this the students that had come to see Harry took a good look at Harry's companion and those that had ignored the commotion turned around. Most that had come over in the first place had been staring at him and wondering what the others had been doing over here, and now that Dumbledore had come, they were wondering if the girl would be more interesting. Somehow they doubted it after all the news over the summer.

By now Masako had calmed herself and had everything away neatly where no one could see and/or get near it. She stared at the crowd as they stared at her.

The robed students broke out in voices filled with confusion.  
"Transfer student"  
"Masako"  
"Memory problems?"

Kaida raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, letting him presume what he would without giving him a reaction from her. She did wonder what a sorting hat was and why he would introduce her as a transfer student, or reveal her "memory gaps". She walked calmly behind him as he led her to the table at the opposite end of the hall where the adults were. He put the hat on a stool and stepped back.

"Albus! Its too early! I haven't made a proper rhyme yet." It complained, a mouth opening through the brim.

"I'm sure you can come up with something, we have one more student."

The hat sighed before breaking out in a song halfway off beat.

'A girl brand new in mystery

she can't recall her history

through cloak and dagger the truth be found

of dragons and faith Justice resounds'

There was a brief silence where everyone either stared at the hat or at her. It had never sung about a student before, let alone made such easy rhymes in such a mocking tone. Then it said exasperated, "Well, what are you waiting for? Put me on your head and lets be done with it."

Kaida cautiously stepped forward and ignoring the eyes of the crowd, placed it on her head. The eyes were what bothered her most of all. A ninja is not supposed to be seen, ever, so having so many stare at her was disconcerning to say the least. Then again, could she call herself a ninja anymore after running away like she did?

'Yes, yes, I can see you are a skilled occlumens. Now drop your guard so I can read your mind or I'll refuse to sort you.'

'If I do will you swear upon kami and your hope of whatever half life you live now that you will not reveal my secrets to anyone?'

'Yes, yes, lets just get on with it.'

At that she let it into her mind, seeing the images flow as the sorting hat saw them. 'Now this IS interesting. Can't remember, huh? Imagine, a real ninja in Hogwarts. I am getting old. Brave enough in missions are you? Yet cowardly enough to run when its over. Loyal to yourself alone so that ones out. No.. not that one either... your just not... ambitious enough. Well, you are definately clever enough for her house, and dreamy enough, so it'll have to be...'

"Ravenclaw!"

Instantly she heard cheering from the table with blue and bronze decorations. She started towards it, then stopped a moment and searched for Harry . He was at a gold and red table. He met her eyes and shrugged giving her an encouraging yet somehow sad smile. She found a place between a dark brown haired boy and a girl with sandy blond hair and what appeared to be raddish earings.

* * *

Please read and review! Any feedback is welcome! 


	4. What it Means to be a Raven

Language table

"hello" - Main language

_"hello" -_ Secondary language

'hello' - thought

"**hello**" - yelling in main language

_"**hello" - **_yelling in secondary language

**'hello'** - yelling in a thought

What it means to be a raven

As Kaida sat down the boy next to her turned, flashing a sly puppy dog smile. "So... Masako, was it? I saw your picture. It was pretty sweet, you an artist or something?"

"Something like that" she murmered, her suspisions of it being seen confirmed. Not trying to sound too interested she answered, "And its Kaida, not Masako."

"Kaida? Thats hot. Then again, so are you. Want to hang out sometime? The name's Michael."

Kaida was speechless. It was her first day in this world and already she was being hit on my a moron that couldn't tell how little she cared about his existance. She froze as he tried to put his arm around her. Kaida turned her head slowly, her eyes taking on bloody flecks of red. She gave him a glare that would've killed a more perceptive annoyance.

"**_Don't touch me_**." she growled for his ears only. He yelped a little and jmped back into the person behind him. Kaida smiled sweetly and said "thank you" in a tone that could be nothing but sincere. Her smile turned into a wolfish grin as his eyes went even wider.

"Hey Corner, whats the big idea?" The boy he bumped into called out.

"Nothing Terry..." He said shakily telling his friend to ignore him.

"Strike out again Mikey? Ignore him, he's a sweet guy if you get to know him but he has a girlfriend no matter how he acts. He is rather smart though if you ignore his oblivious stupidity." The radish girl said, not looking up from a magazine.

"Luna! Don't say that! You'll ruin my rep with the new girl!"

"How? By informing her of your nature before you get cursed? I'd say I did you a favor, she looked ready to murder you." Then she put down the magazine and turned to Kaida. "Luna Lovegood. 4th year, unlike this quidditch nut."

"Masako Kaida... 5th year I guess." She said ignoring Michael and staring at the plate in front of her.

Luna caught her gaze and understood her dilema. "It is curious, isn't it? Just say the food you want and those poor house elves will make it appear on your plate. Its slavery really, the way we overwork them for our own convenience. They even have to deal with Nargle infested passages around christmas times."

Kaida waited a couple minutes, staring at Luna, not having the faintest idea what she was talking about. Once again she attributed the problem to her english not being up to snuff. So, not knowing what she was talking about, but recognising the need to reply, she agreed with her.

"I agree, that is terrible. Especially about the um... Nargle passages... But if you will excuse me, I believe there is some sort of dormatory?"

"I'll show you. New start?" Michael volenteered hesitantly, a little more sincerely now that he was afraid of her.

"I suppose I'll go too. Its dangerous to walk the halls with only Mikey for protection. Besides, he can't enter the girls dorm anyway." Luna said staring off into space, looking like she only half was interested in what she herself was saying.

"I told you not to call me that!" "Mickey" whined towards Luna. His name was Michael, or Corner, but NEVER Mickey.

Kaida looked at them both, then nodded. It was not as if she would actually need "protection" unless this place got a lot more dangerous then it looked, and even then she felt she could handle herself. But she did not know the way, so let them do as they pleased.

As they led her through the convaluded system of halls, staircases, and towers, the questions started.

"So where are you from... Kaida. Why are you transfering in so late?" Michael said starting to walk circles around her as she kept pace with Luna's slow skipping.

Ready for this, she replied with the skill of a seasoned actress. "I... don't remember.. You see, the last thing I recall is a flash of light and I was outside the school."

"Amnesia, huh? That sounds bloody awful. Well, I'll be here for you if you need anything." he said trying again to put his arm around her, only to flinch as she looked towards him again with red eyes. He backed away slowly as Luna laughed lightly. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"You do remember Ginny, don't you? And thats too bad really. If we knew where you came from we might know why you are here." 'Or why you are lying to us' she added in her head. "Oh well, that will become another question of life." Luna said now skipping faster and talking in her whimsical dreamy voice at Michael and Kaida who were currently preoccupied. He being distracted by her presence, and her becoming increasingly irritated at his stares. Finally she hit him over the head and glared at him as he pouted.

Eventually they came to a corridor with another statue, this one with a feathery crown. As they approacher Michael and Luna slowed down and touched the statue carefully. "This is a statue of the first ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw." they explained.

Then it moved. The lady lowered her hand to point at them and said.  
'The one who makes it does not need it. The one who buys its does not use it.  
The one who uses it doesn't know he is. What is it?'

"This is how you get into the tower, you answer the question. You only have one try though, so if you get it wrong you have to wait for someone with the right answer." Luna said gazing at the crown of feathers thoughtfully. "And since Mikey here wanted to escort you so much, it is only fair for him to try first."

"Just what I intended" he said puffing up his chest. "I think I might know this one. Is it... a clock?"

No answer came from the statue and he sighed. Kaida rolled her eyes and got to thinking about what it could be. It obviously could not be a clock, because though the maker might not need one, it was pointless to buy it if you wouldn't use it. But what if you bought it for someone else? Then why wouldn't the person buy it for themself in the first place? It would have to be that they COULDN'T buy it themself, they they would either have to be poor, invalid, or dead. And if it was a poor person or an invalid, they would still know they used it, so that left the option of the dead. What is used by the dead, bought by the living, and made by someone who doesn't need it?

"Its a coffin" she said aloud. She had dealings with death before and knew about the difficulty of others dealing with it. She had also researched ways different cultures prepared their dead, from cremation, water burials, and mummification to burials. Maybe her reading choices _were_ morbid, but it was interesting to see how people dealt with aspects of life.

"Thats it! I knew you were a smart one, Kaida. I better stay close to keep an eye on you" Michael said winking while running a hand through his hair, causing both girls to roll their eyes.

"You do remember Ginny? That was clever Kaida, looks like you really are a Ravenclaw." Luna nodded approvingly while leading the way to the commons.

Inside was a good sized room (Kaida had revised her opinion of big) filled with students debating by the fireplaces, working in great blue armchairs, and reading on soft blue pillows. There were royal blue banners with giant ravens on them draping from a starry night sky/ceiling.

From the moment they entered all eyes were on them. Some nodded encouragingly, others curios, but above all was a feeling of expectation.

"I'll handle this" Michael said stepping forward. "Listen up! This is Masako Kaida and from today on she's one of us! Now quit staring, introduce yourselves, or go back to whatever!" He turned back to Kaida and beamed, completely unaware of the increasing headache he was becoming.

* * *

Please read and review! Seriously, all feedback is welcome. 


End file.
